


Breathe

by Akishia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, ManDadlorian, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akishia/pseuds/Akishia
Summary: A short drabble of what I like to imagine happened right after ep 8.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I've been part of many fandoms, had many obsessions. None of them have made me itch to write something about it the way that The Mandalorian was able to. I couldn't fight the need to write something, anything, about this wonderful single dad and his kid. So I handwrote this in between classes. (its been years since I willingly wrote something by hand) This probably won't go anywhere, it's just a cute lil thing to soothe the itch for a while.

Din Djarin took a breath, and then another. He ached, physically, mentally and emotionally. The pilot’s chair beneath him creaked slightly. The exhale fogged the inside of the helmet just slightly. Behind him, in a makeshift cradle that was securely strapped into his usual seat, the Child drifted off into a quiet sleep. 

It had been no more than 3 hours since his time in this world had almost come to a close. His head pounded, his heart ached, his throat tightened as he remembered what he had been so sure were his final moments. 

He took another breath, deeper this time, and winced at the pain the expansion of his lungs caused. There were likely a few broken ribs, his shoulders burned, left arm pulsed with pain. He was glad he had at least taken the time to wash the blood out of his hair and face before they had taken off. 

When faced with his own mortality his thoughts had zeroed in on the Kid. Suddenly all he could think about was the painful fact that soon the Kid wouldn’t have him there anymore to protect him. He had been frantic, pulling out all the stops he owned to ensure he landed in capable and protective hands. 

It had probably been a sin to tell Dune and Karga of the coverts location, especially considering their weakened state, but in the moment that thought hadn’t even occurred to him. All he could think about was getting the Kid to his people, to the ones he could trust with his life to take care of and protect his kid. 

His hands stilled on the controls in front of him. 

His kid, huh?

_Until it is of age or reunited with its own people, you are as its father._

His _father_.

_His_ kid. 

The whisper of a smile bloomed on the Mandalorian’s face as the ship jumped into hyperspace. 

* * *

The ship exited hyperspace a short time later and settled into the orbit of a barren and uninhabited moon. 

He allowed the ship a moment to settle before turning and rising, slowly, and assessing the child now in front of him.

The Child gave a tired coo upon realizing he had his father’s attention. The Kid smiled and reached two tiny arms out. Din couldn't help but return the smile and lifted the Child gently, cuddling him up to his chest, mindful of the cold beskar. 

If descending the ladder one handed was usually tricky, then descending the ladder with the addition of an injured arm made it extremely difficult. 

He set the Kid down on the edge of the cot while he stripped his armor off. When his hands reached his helmet he paused, considering it for a moment. A quick glance to the Kid revealed half closed eyes and a gently nodding head, ears twitching whenever his head would jerk back up. Another quiet chirp and sleepy smile made up his mind. 

The helmet made a quiet clunk as it was placed on the crate next to the cot. 

The Child didn’t notice at first. It wasn’t until he was picked up again and cuddled against a warm and solid shoulder that he noticed a distinct lack of cold metal against his left ear. 

Din smiled as the Child leaned back to get a better look. 

It was still for a moment.

Only for a moment though. 

Giggles and squeals of a degree of giddiness not yet heard of the tiny green thing broke the silence. 

Din squinted to avoid getting an eye poked as the kid continued his laughing fit, hands clapping all over Din’s face, claws unexpectedly sharp. 

The Mandalorian chuckled, his smile widening even farther when the kid returned the laugh. 

It had been a long day for the both of them, and yet Din was reluctant to end the laughing fit even if they did desperately need to rest. 

Quiet shushing and rocking had the Kid slowly but surely quieting down and the two comfortably settled on the cot. 

Danger would surely return, the Empire was still out there, they were still looking. But no one would get between the Mandalorian and _his_ child. Din promised the Kid that, sealing the promise with a gentle kiss to a fuzzy green head. For now the two would simply enjoy each other’s company while things remained quiet. 

Within the hour two sets of snores softly filled the silence of the Razor Crest. 


End file.
